The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anemone, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Macane005’. Its market class is PLT/263.1.
Parentage: ‘Macane005’ is the result of a controlled cross-pollination breeding program carried out by the inventors at their commercial nursery in Kirkcudbright, Scotland, in 2007. The inventors performed a controlled cross-pollination of the emasculated mother plant, an unnamed Anemone hupehensis Lemoine × A. rupicola Cambess seedling developed by the inventors (unpatented), with the pollen parent, an unnamed dwarf double pink Anemone hupehensis seedling, also developed by the inventors (unpatented). Said pollination was performed in an insect proof environment. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size in a protected poly tunnel greenhouse. In July of 2008, the inventors selected the new Anemone cultivar due to its unique flower and bloom characteristics. This new and distinctive cultivar was given the name ‘Macane005’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘Macane005’ was first accomplished in 2008 by way of root cuttings at the inventor's nursery in Kirkcudbright, Scotland. After several years of experimentation, ‘Macane005’ was also asexually reproduced by way of meristematic tissue culture micro propagation at a plant tissue culture laboratory in the Netherlands. Successive generations produced from both root cuttings and tissue culture have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type.